xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bionis' Leg
The Bionis' Leg is the second major explorable area and one of the biggest areas in Xenoblade Chronicles. Here the player meets Sharla and Juju at the refugee camp for the first time, and also encounters the Mechon Xord who is in ether mines. To get here from Colony 9, players go through Tephra Cave. Story Shulk enters the Bionis' Leg via Tephra Cave. Initially, Shulk and Reyn find a buggy (belonging to Juju) - Shulk's vision shows him that Juju is being attacked by monsters. After searching the surrounding area they find Juju, who is being attacked by a pair of Beserk Armdun. After slaying them they return to the Refugee Camp. Sharla explains that they are from Colony 6, which is currently overrun with Mechon. Shulk has a vision showing Juju and Sharla being killed by Mechon M71 and Xord coming to collect them. During this, Juju goes to Colony 6 to prove himself brave. Sharla and Shulk agree to rescue him. Later on, the Buggy Juju was riding in crashes on Raguel Bridge, forcing Juju to continue on foot. Despite apparently making his way past several formations of Mechon, he is ensnared by Mechon M71. Upon slaying it, Xord appears and kidnaps him, forcing the gang to chase him to the Ether Mines. Landmarks and Locations 'Lower Level ' Landmarks: *Ragrinar Canyon Path *Jabos Rock Rest Area *Kamos Guidepost *Refugee Camp *Raguel Bridge North/South Locations: *Volff Lair *Tranquil Grotto *Kisk Cave *Windy Cave *Maguel Road *Raguel Lake *Viliera Hill *Rho Oasis *Gaur Plain *Tirkin Headquarters *Sky Stage *Daksha Shrine *Crevasse Waterfall 'Upper Level' Landmarks: *Spiral Valley *Zax Guidepost *Bask Cave Passage *Observation Platform *Believer's Paradise Locations: *Traveller's Rest *Kasharpa Falls Enemies Normal Monsters |- |- |- |- |- |- Name Drops Range Level Location﻿﻿ Maker Bunnit *Fleecy Fur *Bunnit Sapling *Small Bunnit Crystal *Bunnit Scrap Iron 12-17 Gaur Plain Slugger Bunnit *Fleecy Fur *Bunnit Sapling *Small Bunnit Crystal *Bunnit Scrap Iron 12-17 Gaur Plain |- Craft Bunnit 12-17 Gaur Plain Easy Hox *Sharp Hox Fur *Fleecy Fur *Small Hox Crystal 13-16 Gaur Plain Leg Ardun *Smelly Hide 12-15 Gaur Plain Leg Armu *Smelly Hide *Thick Armu Milk 12-15 Gaur Plain Piranhax *Piranhax Roe *Small Piranhax Crystal *Small Dorsal Fin 12-15 Gaur Plain (water area) Leg Volff *Spotted Volff Hide *Small Volff Crystal 13-16 Gaur Plain, Volff lair Tirkin *Worn Out Weapon *Tirkin Crest *Small Tirkin Crystal 14-17 Tirkin cave Basin Antol *Living Antol Eye 14-17 Kisk Cave Leg Arachno *Small Insect Leg *Sticky Web Fibre *Small Arachno Crystal 15-17 Kisk cave Oasis Flamii *Cracked Bill *Fertile Flamii Egg 15-17 Raguel lake Big Brog *Slimy Tongue *Brog Leg Meat 15-17 Marsh near Spiral valley Aqua Nebula *Light Rain Element * 15-17 Raguel lake |- Leg Skeeter ? ? Noth of Jabos Rock Rest Area﻿﻿ Bosses *'Berserk Ardun x 2' *'Mechon M71' *'Xord (Unwinnable)' Training ground Gaur Plains is the best place to train mainly from lv 70 to 78. The highest level monster is lv 90. If you are having trouble on the Lorithia battle, best to come to Gaur Plains to train because there are a small amount of telethia in the Bionis Interior. Images Bionis' Leg.jpg|Shulk and Reyn in Bionis' Leg Bionis' Leg 2.jpg|Bionis' Leg Wallpaper Bionis' Leg 1.jpg|Bionis' Leg Sunset Bionis Leg Map.gif|Bionis Leg Map Shulk on Bionis Leg.jpg|Shulk on Bionis' Leg Background music Gaur Plain - ACE Category:Locations Category:Bionis Locations Category:Bionis' Leg Category:Images Category:Areas